Redemption
by ChainGun Butch
Summary: After several members of the Hive Five break into Titan Tower, steal some of their most valuable possessions, and pull the prank to end all pranks the Titans are out for blood. Things take a strange turn when they find out Kyd Wykyyd is the new leader of the group and Gizmo has been kicked out. Things get even stranger when Kyd Wykyyd explains why they stole from the titans at all.
1. Chapter 1: Giggles

**I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! NOT MUCH TO SAY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LIKE PIE!**

**(STARTS LAUGHING LIKE A LUNATIC)**

Kyd Wykkyd stared at Titan's Tower from the rooftop where he sat perched. He had packed all the gear he could for this job and Billy Numerous had managed to get a specially designed plasma pistol and com-link device that would duplicate with him.

"Hey Kyd, I've got some of my clones keeping tabs on all the exits and the security systems are down. We don't have much in the way of supplies so we'll have to use whatever the titans have in that fanscy-schmancy tower of theirs. This is our last chance to back out but I'm game if you are." Billy said, showing up on the rooftop.

Kyd nodded in agreement.

"Alright, if everything goes according to plan, by tomorrow morning, you'll have your books and artefacts and we'll get some decent laughs from those idiot titans." Billy said with a grin and Kyd returned it.

"And maybe get some decent loot in the process?" See-more asked

"Oh yeah, they've got all sorts of decent tech in there!" Billy said.

"This is gonna be fun." Mammoth said, cracking his knuckles.

"Splitting from the Hive and working as our own team was your best idea ever, Kyd. Who needs Gizmo and Jinx?" See-more said.

"Yeah man, we always knew you'd make a great leader." See-more said.

Kyd nodded his thanks.

A few hours later they were in the Titan's common room. Kyd was rigging their fridge with an explosive that would detonate when the fridge was opened again, See-more was filling the couch with knockout gas and Several Billies were loosening the ceiling tiles.

"I still think we should be putting these here traps in front of the Titans' doors. What if they don't come in here?" One Billy whispered.

"Nah man, we don't know the Titans well enough to plan these traps so that they'll definitely trigger them. We're better off just puttin the things everywhere so that the Titans'll trip it no matter what." Another said quietly.

"Besides Billy, we don't need to be precise. Unfortunately, we aren't out to kill these unworthy spandex-wearing, yahoos. We're just putting the traps down in case of em comes out of their room. Hopefully they won't and these things will only trigger in the morning. By that time we'll be long gone." Another said.

"Billy, you do know that we wear spandex?" the first Billy asked. All the Billies looked down at their uniforms.

"Yeah, but we make it look good. Anyway, did somebody hack into their camera feeds so we can watch the fireworks when we get back?" Another said.

"I did" Another said.

"Good work, Billy" another said.

They continued working until the ceiling tiles were just barely attached to the roof and the fridge would explode at barely a touch. The Billies and Kyd grinned. It only took them twenty minutes and it was only eight p.m.

"Good thing those yahoo titans go to bed early." A billy said.

They continued working after that with only a few occasional whispers from the Billies. They had rigged Cyborg's entire room to go completely haywire and explode when he woke up, set up laughing gas in BB's room, redirected the plumbing to flood a certain substance into starfire's room when she used the taps or turned the lights on, set up a movement-sensitive energy cage Kyd had made under Robin's bed, laid down magic dampeners, also courtesy of Kyd, around Raven's room. He had of course; set them to allow his magic to work. They needed it for their plan after all.

They had also laid down all manner of unspeakably humiliating traps around the corridors and eventually had to move around clinging to the ceilings.

The central computers were rigged to be unresponsive and emit farting noises. Two Billies had also had a brainstorm and painted Cyborg's car pink and Kyd had warped Robin's motorcycle to another dimension, replacing it was a tricycle.

Kyd enchanted everything on the roof to come alive and attack the titans if they stepped onto that level. Two Billies had to be restrained after they doodled on Raven and Cyborg's faces.

"Alright, I'm out of ideas. Anybody got a brainstorm?" A billy asked.

"We could leave evidence that incriminates the Hive five? Or what's left of them at least." See-more suggested.

"We could rig the corridor ceilings as well? Set them to drop marbles and Oil when someone stepped under them?" Mammoth suggested.

"Let's let the boss decide." A Billy said.

Kyd thought for a second then took out a piece of paper and drew a doodle.

After a few minutes he showed it to them.

"Let's see, incriminate the remaining Hive five, sounds good. Incriminate kid flash as well? Saying he worked with them? That sounds even better.

Rig the ceilings, okay.

And then… Wow, Kyd. That IS wicked." See-more said, looking at Kyd's drawing.

"What's he say?" Mammoth asked.

"Kyd's suggesting we take pictures of the teen titans and edit them so that it looks like they're making out, then post them on the internet. He's saying we should pair, Raven and BB, Robin and Starfire, and umm, Cyborg and Starfire." See-more said.

"Ooh, Starfire's been naughty!" A billy said.

Everyone struggled to restrain their laughter and went to work. Kyd rigged the ceilings, See-more took pictures and edited them on his laptop, Mammoth wrote a short note to the titans, saying it was from kid flash and gloating about his and the hive five's victory. He put it in the copy machine and started throwing the notes everywhere.

"Alright, y'all, that's everything we can think of, let's get going!" A billy said.

"Hold up man, we still need to steal some of their stuff!" See-more said.

Everyone was having so much fun they forgot about that.

Kyd tapped everyone on their soldiers.

"The titans will be awake soon. Steal whatever you want but remember. Anything in Raven's room is mine. You have twenty five minutes to get whatever you want and meet me on the rooftop." Kyd Wykkyd said in sign language.

Everyone nodded and went off to do their thievery.

Kyd Wykkyd crept into Raven's room as silently as he could. He checked to make sure Raven was still asleep but to be safe he cast a sleep spell on her.

He took a moment to examine her room.

"Man, this chick needs to get a social life." He thought to himself.

Kyd busied himself with opening portals directly below All raven's furniture. He was careful to make sure they were much larger than they needed to be, so that the furniture wouldn't make a noise by bumping against the sides of the floor.

Eventually, after a few minutes, the only piece of furniture in raven's room was her bed and he made sure to check under it for any spell books.

He couldn't help but grin as he saw the moustache the two rogue Billies had drawn on her face. They had also taken the liberty to write the words "Do Not Disturb" on her forehead and draw a heart on her cheek.

This was one of the few times Kyd was glad he was mute because if he wasn't he would be on the floor with laughter by now.

Still despite all his happiness, he still felt a little bad for what he was doing to the titans. Sure, they were jerks who judged those they didn't understand but Kyd couldn't help but wonder if he would've would up the same if he had gotten lucky like them.

"But I didn't get lucky," He reminded himself "I didn't get lucky and my only choice was to do this, to become a villain. I'm sure I wouldn't have become as arrogant as them." Kyd thought to himself.

"Raven was put into the same position as me; she knows what this is like. She knows I have the same problems as her but she and the other titans got lucky. So apparently it's okay for them to look down on those who didn't get lucky. No, they deserve this. They deserve many times worse!" Kyd screamed in his mind, and balled his fists.

He hastily crept out of Raven's room before he did something he would regret.

Everyone else was waiting on the rooftop, having finishing their heists in less than twenty five minutes.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Mammoth asked, a bag of loot slung over his shoulder.

Everyone nodded and Kyd teleported them away to their new hideout.

They found Jinx waiting in their common room.

"What are YOU doing here?" Mammoth asked, making every word a threat.

"Look, I know I wasn't the best leader but you guys are my friends. Gizmo's trying to figure out a way to get back at you guys and I don't want to be a part of it. I'm not asking for you to make me leader, I won't boss you around anymore. Please just let me be a part of the team again." Jinx said.

"You'll have to ask the boss." See-more said, pointing to Kyd.

"You can be a part of our team, just understand we'll be keeping a close eye on you for a while, until we're sure you aren't still working with Gizmo. Also, we work differently now. Everyone here is equal, we're all friends and I'll listen to what you have to say. Deal?" Kyd said.

"Yes! Thank you, Kyd!" Jinx said and rushed to hug Kyd.

"I just have one question, where were you guys? You were away when I got here." Jinx asked, looking confused.

Everyone had grins on their faces as they relished the idea of explaining the most epic prank that had ever been pulled.

"Sister, you're gonna have to sit down. This may take a while." Billy said.


	2. Chapter 2: Heads Will Roll

**NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I DON'T SAY READ AND REVIEW FOR MY HEALTH! I SAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO READ AND REVIEW! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Raven woke up feeling well rested. She couldn't believe the others had actually let her sleep in for once. She yawned and got out of bed. Her eyes were still closed when she reached for her wardrobe and after missing it several times she slowly opened her eyes then they shot open.

Everything in her room was gone.

Raven took a calming breath. Then she took another calming breath. Then she screamed a scream that could wake someone on Mars.

She ran out of her room, only to slip on several marbles on the floor. She tried to get up but a bucket filled with motor oil fell onto her head. She lifted it up only to hear a high pitched scream coming from Cyborg's room.

She got up and he came out of his room, smoke following closely behind him. He was twitching all over and stray sparks still jumped around his body.

They stared at each other for a moment until they heard laughing. It was coming from BB's room. They didn't knock on his door when they entered. Well, they did knock, just hard enough to knock the door down.

"BEAST BOY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Raven yelled as she lunged at him and proceeded to strangle him.

"Wasn't…me…Laughing…gas…in…my…room…ARGH!" BB said and gasped as Raven let go of him.

"If BB didn't…bzzz…. Then who…bzzzz….did?" Cyborg asked, still short circuiting.

Suddenly they heard yelling coming from Robin's room. They raced to help him, taking at least five minutes to get through all the traps and jokes that had been placed everywhere.

They found Robin floating in some kind of electric cage.

"Get me out of here!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg blasted Robin out of his prison.

"What's going on?" Robin demanded.

"Somebody pulled the mother of all pranks on us." Beast Boy said, rubbing his head after a boxing glove came out of the wall and hit him in the face.

Before anyone could say anything more, a second scream, even worse than before erupted.

"That's Starfire!" Robin yelled.

Everyone rushed to her aid but BB and Cyborg got caught in another trap that sent them and part of the floor, flying into the ceiling.

They burst through Starfire's door only to jump back about five feet.

Starfire was standing in her room, covered in brown sludge.

"Is…is this what I think it is?" Starfire asked.

"Nope, that isn't sewage. It's fudge." A voice behind them said.

"See-more" Robin said. See-more's image appeared on the TV in the common room.

"I know what you're thinking, Titans. "The Hive five are villains, they electrocuted us, they sprayed us with laughing gas, they drew doodles on our faces, they made us think we were covered in poo. They're evil and must be stopped." I understand how you must be feeling now but this was a wakeup call. Be glad I didn't put those photos I took on the internet.

"Photos, what photos?" Cyborg asked." As he said this beast boy was searching for something to eat and opened up the fridge, only to have it explode in his face.

Starfire made sure Beastboy was okay and then everyone focused on See-more again.

"Oh they aren't important. Here, I'll send you a few copies." As See-more said this, several pieces of paper came out of the built in printer.

The titans looked at the photos and their faces paled.

"Starfire, I put you in twice because of that time you put me in the hospital with a concussion." See-More said with a grin.

"Alright, enough games. What are you trying to do here, blackmail us with badly edited photos?" Robin asked.

"Nah, I'll let Kyd Wykkyd explain it. It's a good thing you know sign language, eh Robin?" See-more said.

The image changed to show Kyd Wykkyd's face on the screen.

He started making hand gestures and Robin translated.

"As See-More explained before, this little prank was a wakeup call." As Kyd said this several tiles fell from the roof behind the titans.

"We never wanted to be super-villains, Believe it or not. Let's just say someone took something we needed back and we had to get enough money to buy it back from the Scumbag. We've got back what we needed and now we have no purpose.

We were forced into this life and now we want to redeem ourselves. We want to join the Titans. As a sign of good will, I will return everything we took from you last night." Robin translated and all their stuff appeared in the Common Room, with a wave of Kyd's hand.

"You might be thinking "Why didn't they just tell us they were being forced to do this?" We tried but the man that was us into this has eyes and ears everywhere. We're calling this a wakeup call because you Titans never once considered the possibility that we weren't just greedy idiots.

We've made mistakes, you've made mistakes. We're asking you to let us try to fix our mistakes." Robin translated.

The Team huddled and talked for a few minutes.

Robin faced Kyd. "We're willing to forgive and forget if you are. But you have to tell us who took what from you." Robin said.

The Hive five formed their own huddle and Kyd turned to face Robin.

Robin prepared to translate but Kyd held up a hand.

Kyd spoke in his own voice this time; it was higher than BB's but lower than Cyborg's.

"He used some kind of magic we don't know much about to take Jinx's luck, and consequently, some of her ability to be happy. He took one of See-More's eyes, turning him into a Cyclops. He took Mammoth's Compassion, forcing him to always be angry at something.

He took Billy's appearance. This resulted in Billy having permanent wounds running all over his body and face." Kyd said.

"What about you? Did he take your ability to speak?" Starfire asked.

"Yes but he also took…well… he took part of my soul. I was possessed by a demon after that but I remained in control because I only had a quarter-soul of a soul to possess. Now, I'm actually able to control and possess weaker demons myself. Angels too, but I've never considered doing that to such a pure being. The man who took these things was called Slade." Kyd said.

Robin gritted his Teeth. If Slade had The Hive five under his control, it's no wonder they'd done what they did.

"What about Gizmo? Where is he and what did he lose?" Robin asked.

"I lost my ability to age but now I have it back." Gizmo said, popping up onto another part of the screen.

"Gizmo, I'm sorry we abandoned you like that. We just couldn't take it anymore." Kyd said.

"I understand, I guess I always took being a bad guy a little too well. So titans, is uh, your offer available to me as well?" Gizmo asked, looking nervous.

"If you lost what you say you lost, then I'm not surprised you did what you did. If you five want to be Titans, then we're not going to stop you." Robin said after another huddle.

"Yeah, you guys can come over any time you like and we'll make it official." Cyborg said.

"Uh, dude. Our place is still trashed." BB said to him.

"I got you covered." Kyd said and waved his hand in front of the titans. Everything in the tower was repaired and un-exploded from the pranks.

"How did you…" Raven asked began but stopped.

"Well, number one, I read your books. Sorry about that, I just didn't want to pass up the opportunity. And number two I also have quite an extensive library." Kyd said.

"Whatever" Raven said, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh, what a glorious day! I shall prepare a traditional Tamaranian feast to celebrate this wonderful occasion of enemies becoming friends!" Starfire said as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"NO!" The other titans screamed.

Starfire looked hurt and Robin tried to make her feel better.

"oh.. um star.. what we meant was..uh?" Robin tried to think of something to say.

"Starfire I think your friends simply lost their appetite after all the pranks we pulled on you Titans. My team already ate quite a large feast today after we managed to buy all or lost things back but I didn't eat that much. I would be happy to eat anything you are kind enough to make." Kyd said, earning a happy smile from Star and several sincere but also silent thanks from the Titans.

"Well, that's that settled. How soon can you be here?" Cyborg asked.

"In a few seconds" Kyd said and they all arrived through one of his teleportation portals.

Starfire rushed off to make a small meal for her and Kyd while everyone else celebrated with soda. Everyone, except Raven of course, who levitated her belongings back to her room so she could meditate.


	3. Chapter 3: Weird

**CHAPTER THREE! IN THIS CHAPTER KYD'S STRANGE PAST IS REVEALED, WELL SORTA**

"Starfire, that was absolutely delicious. I've always been able to eat pretty much anything and think it was nice but that Soup was wonderful. Thank you." Kyd said, thanking Starfire for yet another meal he seemed to love.

"You are welcome, friend Kyd. I must admit, not many can handle Glurck Worm soup's exotic taste, even on my planet. You are something of an oddity." Starfire said.

"You have no idea. So, do you want go Spar? I feel like being active." Kyd asked.

"I have been looking forward to a sparring match with you since you doused me in fudge." Starfire said.

Kyd looked at sad when she said that.

"Do not worry. I did not mean it like that. I understand you had good reasons, I also tasted delicious for a few minutes" Starfire said.

Kyd laughed, remembering how he saw Starfire discretely trying to lick her arm so that nobody would notice. They passed, BB, Cyborg, Billy and Gizmo all getting very competitive over their –player videogame.

"You guys don't stand a chance!" Gizmo said.

"Is that a challenge, little man?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh boy, brother, you just opened up a whole can of hurt." Billy said as he blasted BB's car off the track with a salvo of rockets.

"Maybe or maybe you just gave the perfect opportunity to use my TURBO BOOST!" BB yelled as he sped to the finish line. A series of groans indicated BB was the winner.

"Raven and Jinx seem like they're getting along well." Kyd said as they went through another corridor.

"Indeed, they have not stopped talking about magic and hexes since you six arrived here." Starfire agreed.

"All I know is they both scare me when they're alone. I can't imagine what'll happen if they're ever in cahoots against someone." Kyd said.

Starfire laughed a little at that. "Even Cyborg and Mammoth are getting along well; both are working on the T-car together." She said.

They passed See-more and Robin working on the crime records. Kyd had somehow forgotten to fix their computer system when they first arrived and See-more had volunteered, he'd even made the crime scanners more efficient.

"I just hope the peace lasts but it seems like it will. You know Starfire, I don't mean this as an insult but you talk differently than other people I've met. Where are you from?" Kyd asked.

"I come from a faraway planet called Tamaran. The reason my language is different to others is that I learned English instantly. My species can learn any language instantly through lip contact. So when I first learned by touching my lips to Robin's I learned your language but not all the expressions your people use." Starfire explained as they found a smooth spot on the beach to spar.

"I see. Tell me about Tamaran. I've never heard of it before, and being able to teleport, I've been to my fair share of alien planets." Kyd asked.

"I shall make you an offer. If you win, I will tell you everything you could wish to know about my home planet. If I win, you must agree to try to teach me some basic magic." Starfire said.

Kyd raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you be better off asking Raven?" he asked.

"Raven is not normally as social as you, especially now that she and Jinx are constantly practicing their own magic, I fear she wouldn't relish teaching me spells far beyond her level." Starfire explained.

"This sounds like a fair offer. I accept." Kyd said.

"So, first one to be pinned?" Kyd asked, referring to who the loser of the sparring match would be.

"Yes." Starfire said and pressed a button on a nearby control panal.

A robotic voice announced. "The fight will commence when the horn blows." It said.

Starfire and Kyd took their positions. After a few seconds the Horn went and Starfire wasted no time in getting airborne and blasting at Kyd, who ran swiftly along the beach, avoiding her energy blasts.

Kyd ran to a part of the beach where the rocks where larger and would provide better cover. He was briefly blown off his feet but used his hands to launch himself back into a running position.

He reached the rocks and hid behind a large one. Starfire pursued but found that he wasn't behind the rock. She looked around briefly only to find someone tackle her from above.

Before they landed on the ground, Starfire managed to get free and reverse the tackle, throwing Kyd to the ground.

He teleported out of the way and Starfire flew higher to get a better view. She saw him further up the beach and flew after him, waiting to get closer so her energy blasts would be more accurate.

Kyd swiftly took a pair of laser pistols and with lightning speed, jets of red energy started flying towards Starfire.

Starfire was now the one dodging and swerving away from energy blasts.

"Oh, the irony." Kyd though with a small grin on his face.

But his concentration briefly weakened and he didn't quite understand Starfire was doing when she pulled back and began glaring furiously at Kyd.

"Did I do something…?" Kyd thought but was cut out of his thoughts when a ray of energy coming from starfire's eyes swept over him.

"Ou" Kyd said simply as he lay in a heap on the beach. He got up quickly though when he noticed Starfire charging at him.

He dodged a sweeping leg kick to his head and another jab to his stomach. He managed to get away from her for a brief moment and then saw his chance.

On his right hand he stretched out two fingers and jabbed into Starfire's arm. When it went limp she was confused and he took the opportunity to hit the pressure point on her other arm. Then he hit the pressure point on her right leg and she fell over.

"How did you…?" Starfire began to ask.

"Pressure points, I learned the technique a while ago. Does this count as a pin?" Kyd asked.

"I think it does. Could you restore the movement to my arms and leg now, please?" Starfire asked.

"Normally it would take a few hours to wear off but sure. Give me a sec." Kyd said and he grabbed her arm. He moved it around and pressed a few more pressure points and she could feel it again. He repeated the process with her other arm and leg.

"Thank you." She said as he helped her up.

"The Winner is, Kyd Wykkyd!" The robotic voice yelled like a referee.

"I suppose now I should tell you about my home planet?" Starfire asked, a little disappointed she wouldn't be able to learn magic.

"Nah, it's chilled. I'll teach you a few spells and we can see about your home planet afterwards." Kyd said.

"But our deal?" Starfire asked.

"I was going to teach you magic anyway. Whether you won or not." Kyd said.

He didn't expect Starfire to hug him and he nervously returned the hug.

"Thank you, Kyd" She said.

"You're welcome." Kyd said.

They walked back in and Kyd noticed the argument over the last slice of pizza. He had a questioning look on his face.

"It is sort of a tradition here." Starfire said.

Kyd still looked confused but led her to his room anyway.

It was similar to Raven's. It was covered in dust and cobwebs, had magical books and artefacts strewn everywhere and had gargoyles and other antique furniture instead of the modern ones the other rooms in the tower had. The biggest difference was that different pieces of tech and weapons were also placed on a workbench in the far corner of the room.

"I did not think you were one to use modern styles of fighting." Starfire said as she picked up an inactive plasma grenade.

"I try to have variety in my fighting. I might be gifted in magic but I'll take any advantage I can." Kyd said explained.

"That makes sense, so where should we start?" Starfire asked.

"It depends. Were you looking to learn something specific or just curious about magic?" Kyd asked, looking through his shelves for a few books.

"As you may have noticed, I am skilled when fighting at range but my close quarters combat is still slightly lacking. I was wondering if you had anything that could help." Starfire said.

"Hmm, you would be better of asking a martial arts expert. I uh, just so happen to be one but I can think of a few spells that would help you." Kyd said.

Kyd took a few books off the shelf and took a seat on his bed. He motioned for Starfire to join him.

"Well, I can teach you to conjure up an energy whip. It would probably complement your energy blasts well. Or I could show you how to cast a knockout spell." Kyd said.

"Hmm, I think the energy whip would be helpful." Starfire said.

Kyd spent the next few hours showing her how to conjure a whip in each hands or just one.

"Well, you're definitely a fast learner. It'll become less draining to summon the whip the more you practice." He said when they'd finished.

"Thank you, Kyd. I really appreciate this." Starfire said.

"Don't mention it." Kyd said with a smile.

"By the way, Kyd, I have been meaning to ask you. You said Slade stole your ability to speak. We fought you for a long time and we never once heard you speak so I can only assume you lost that ability some time ago. I would have thought anyone unable to speak for so long would be talking nonstop when they could." Starfire asked.

"I suppose I got used to being quiet. Believe it or not, I used to talk more than Billy did. Now, I guess I've just gotten better at expressing myself without words." Kyd said.

Starfire thanked him once again and they went to go relax in the Common room.

"So, who won the pizza?" Kyd asked.

"Brother, you will not believe it. I was just about to eat that dang thing when this worm-thing jumped up and stole it out of my hand! Then it ran off!" Billy said.

"Oh, you must mean Silkie! He sometimes takes a nap at when we order pizza and you must have woken him with your argument." Starfire explained.

"HA!" Kyd exclaimed from the sofa.

"What's so funny Kyd?" another Billy asked.

"YOU LOST YOUR PIZZA TO A WORM!" Kyd laughed.

The Billies didn't seem to find it funny and mumbled something about things being better off when Kyd couldn't talk.

"Okay, I'm bored. Let's go do something!" BB said.

"Yeah, BB's right! It's too nice a day to be cooped inside." Cyborg said. As soon as the words left his mouth it started to pour with rain outside.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" BB yelled.

"I don't know about you guys but happen to like the rain." Kyd said.

"Why would you like something that's stops you going outside?" Robin asked.

"Because where I come from, it rains quite often and you learn to make friends with the Rain. London was especially wet.

"I didn't know you're not from America." Robin said.

"There's a lot about me you don't know. I'm actually British but I moved to America when i was still young." Kyd explained.

"British? Oh, well ello' Govenor!" BB joked.

"Okay, that right there was just offensive. Nobody in England actually talks like that anymore." Kyd said, mildly annoyed.

"Sure they do! We Americans used to talk like that as well, until we got sick of tea and started the American Revolution!" BB said.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You think the American Revolution was about tea?" Kyd asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you British dudes were forcing us to drink a lot of tea and taxing us too much! We got sick of it and here we are today! Besides, you're not British, you don't sound silly enough to be British!" BB said, not realizing his joke was offensive.

"I don't sound like a Brit because I've lived in America for most of my life. If anybody needs me, I'll be out enjoying the rain." KYd said and stormed outside without an umbrella.

"Dude, that was so not cool." See-More said.

"What? I was just joking with him. How was I supposed to know he'd go outside without an umbrella and sulk?" BB asked.

"Dude, he never takes an umbrella when he goes into the rain. He goes into the rain when he's angry and needs time to think. The guy's half demon, the rain can't make him sick." See-more explained.

"Oh" BB said.

"Yeah, oh. BB, you really need to learn that sometimes, you're mouth gets the better of you." Cyborg said.

"I don't know. Kyd's always been carefree, I don't think it was BB's fault. I think it's something else." Jinx said.

"Like what? He's seemed pretty happy this whole week." Robin asked.

"Yeah man but just because he's happy around us doesn't mean there ain't something bugging him." Mammoth said.

"Come to think of it, he has been Kinda grumpy lately if you catch him while he's in his room. Maybe the partner's got some kinda spell that he can't get right?" Billy asked.

"That's happened before but he's always just decided to try it again later." Gizmo said.

"It probably has something to do with his demon side. Has anyone noticed any weird cravings he's had lately? Maybe slight changes in his speech? anything out of the ordinary." Raven said, appearing behind them.

"Oh, well let's see. Yesterday I saw him go into the kitchen and eat salt like there was no tomorrow. I figured he'd just gone and made a mistake when he was casting a spell and needed to get a bad taste outta his mouth." A billy said.

"oh boy, anything else?" Raven asked.

"I saw him leave the garage and when he came out I noticed one of the concrete pillars had claw marks all over it." Gizmo said.

"And you didn't say anything before?" Raven asked, dumbfounded.

"I thought it was Beast Boy, you know what he does to the furniture when he accidentally morphs in his sleep." Gizmo explained.

"Okay, that's two really bad signs. Anybody else see something? please say no." Raven said.

"I,uh, heard him talking to himself when I went past his room. I thought he was casting a spell but now that i think about it. He did sound like he was arguing." Mammoth

"Oh great, I know What's wrong with him." Raven said with her hand to her face.

"He's going through a Demon cycle." Raven said.

"A demon cycle? Like, he wants to get a motorcycle or something?" Cyborg asked.

"No, cheese-brain. A demon Cycle is like Demon puberty. Different species of demons have them at different stages of their lives. I've never been able to figure out what species of demon he is and this is the first time he's been acting so weird." Jinx said.

"So, what should we do?" See-more asked.

"We'll need to cross reference his symptoms to find out what his species is. We need to figure What he'll try do and how to prevent it. Then, we go from there. Different demons do different things during their cycles. Sometimes things can get a little, uh, messy, if the demon isn't cared for properly." Raven said.

"Messy for the demon, or, uh, messy for us?" A billy asked.

"Normally, it's messy for the people who don't run fast enough." Raven said grimly.


	4. Chapter 4: Antics

**Okay, So we've got a new Chapter. PARTY!**

Raven and Jinx had spent the last half hour in Raven's library going through her demonology books and everyone else, after failing to convince Kyd to come back inside, had to resort to tying him to a chair with anti-teleportation ropes.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just adjusting to a new home!" Kyd shouted, jumping around in his chair.

"Sorry, pardner, we can't take any chances. If you're good until this whole thing is over, we'll buy you a whole box of jelly donuts!" A billy said.

"I don't want any donuts! Wait…did you say jelly filled?" Kyd asked, stopping his struggle for a moment.

"Oh yeah, man, we won't even have to buy them. We've got five boxes in the fridge right now, but you can only have if you're a good little demon child." Cyborg said.

"Grr, fine!" Kyd said.

Everything went quietly for the next few minutes until Kyd started fidgeting again.

"What now, dude?" BB asked.

"Could you move me closer to the support beam please? My back itches." Kyd said and Mammoth obliged.

"Thanks." Kyd said as he began to furiously move his back up and down on the beam.

"Uh, man, that feels better. Hmm, I'm kind of hungry. And I can't have donuts…" Kyd said.

Everyone kept a firm eye on him but their jaws hit the ground when he turned his head 180 degrees and started nibbling on the support beam.

"What? Oh, maybe I am going through a demon Cycle. Weird." Kyd said as he continued to much on the solid concrete.

"Dude, stop." Cyborg said, hurriedly grabbing Kyd's chair and dragging him away from the pillar. Kyd had other plans and held his grip on it with his mouth.

"I could use some help here." Cyborg said and everyone heaved.

"Oh come on, I'm hungry and I'm bored!" Kyd complained.

"Be patient, Friend Kyd. Raven should be along shortly." Starfire said.

"Okay, okay. I'll just…EAT YOUR SOUL!" Kyd screamed, his eyes turning red as he grew fangs out of his mouth.

Starfire yelped as she flew to hide behind Cyborg.

"Wha…? Oh man, I'm sorry star. Yeah, I'm definitely going through a demon cycle. Shouldn't you guys should nock me out or something?" Kyd asked.

"Don't worry, friend. I know that you are not yourself right now." Starfire said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly a wall exploded and Kyd was tackled by the, very angry looking, members of Titans East.

"Don't Worry Titans! We saw The Hive Five's energy signatures on our scanners and we're here to help!" Aqualad yelled as Kyd struggled against Titans East.

"Wow, Wow, WOW! Easy there, The Hive Five are Titans now! They're on our side!" Cyborg yelled.

"Wha…?" The titans East asked as one.

"It's a long story, we'll fill in the details once you let go of Kyd." Cyborg said.

"Cyborg, The Hive five destroyed our tower!" Bumblebee said.

Now the hive five, Starfire, BB and Cyborg looked confused.

"Look, they sent Kyd Wykkyd to eat our tower yesterday! Look at all the bite marks!" Aqualad said, showing Cyborg a picture of a destroyed Titans East tower covered in bite marks. Mas and Menos jumped up and down, yelling in Spanish.

"Oh well, that can be explained. You see, a week ago, The Hive five revealed to us that Slade had used some form of magic to steal several things very precious to them and they had only recently been able to buy them back.

They asked to join the Titans and we had no reason to not trust them considering what they revealed. Today we found out that Kyd Wykkyd is going through his demon cycle. It is similar to what you earthlings call Puberty. Raven and Jinx are off researching his symptoms so we can be sure of what species of demon he is." Starfire said.

"KYD ATE OUT TOWER! Look at the security footage!" Bee said, holding out a cd.

They plugged it into the computer and showed Kyd Wykkyd running around Titans East Tower, taking bites out of all the metalwork. Eventually he ate the vital supports and the tower collapsed.

"The camera feed says this happened last night." Cyborg said.

"Oh great, another symptom! Sleep eating! Look, I swear that was an accident and I'll rebuild your tower when I'm not tied to a chair." Kyd promised.

Just then Raven and Jinx Walked through.

"Alright, it looks like he's a lesser tre'tar' Demon. It just says we should keep him tied up and not feed him anything. He hasn't displayed any more symptoms has he?" Jinx asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Oh this is gonna be bad, isn't it?" BB asked himself.

"He's been screaming about stealing souls, Nibbling at the concrete, his eyes turned red, he grew fangs, he turned his neck one hundred and eighty degrees around. And umm, oh yeah, his back was itchy! Also he seemed to have an obsession with donuts." Robin said.

"You also forgot one tiny little detail, HE ATE ALL THE METAL IN OUR TOWER LAST NIGHT!" Speedy yelled.

Raven and Jinx turned very pale very quickly.

"Ok, so that's salt cravings, claw marks, talking to oneself, obsession with souls, obsession with donuts, red eyes, fangs, strange neck movement, itchy skin and, gulp, ingesting metal in one's sleep…" Raven said.

"So, what is he?" Gizmo asked.

"Oh boy, this is bad. Kyd Wykkyd is a Reaper Demon." Raven said grimly.

"What? Are you sure?" Jinx asked.

"Positive, look here." Raven said.

"Okay, enough cloak and dagger. What is a reaper demon and how do we treat it so that it doesn't eat us?!" Robin yelled.

"Listen to what it says here. "Reaper Demons are the single most powerful species of demon to ever exist, more powerful even than Lord Trigon's species. They are actually a mixture of angel and demon blood and are often the bearers of prophecies.

Reaper Demons are not inherently evil but are similar to humans in how their upbringing and personal nature affects their morality.

There have been examples of Reaper demons throughout the ages but they are the rarest species of demon.

The last Reaper Demon birth to be recorded was that of Lady Raven, daughter of Lord Trigon."

Kyd Wykkyd is the same species of Demon as me…" Raven concluded.

Everyone stared in shock until BB broke the silence.

"Raven, how do we deal with him? I don't want to be eaten!" BB yelled, grabbing Rae's shoulders.

"We have to enter his nevermore. It's the only way to make sure he won't go insane and start eating people." Raven said.

"Hmm, some people sound yummy right now…" Kyd said before he could stop himself. Everyone backed away from him.

"Umm, can we hurry this up please? You're all looking so delicious right now and…" Kyd stopped talking as drool came out of his mouth.

"Jinx, where is Kyd's Nevermore?" Rae asked.

"He uses the gem in his forehead for it." Jinx said.

Soon everyone, except Titans East, was inside Kyd's mind. It took some persuading but Titans East agreed to guard Kyd in case anything happened.

"Wow. This place is so weird." Gizmo said, referring to the floating islands of Kyd's Nevermore.

"Hey, Rae. Your nevermore was split up into different parts but Kyd's mind is all mashed together. What's up with that?" BB asked as they walked.

"My powers are controlled by emotions, Kyd's aren't. I had to make sure I kept all of my emotions clear and separate. I guess Kyd prefers to feel them naturally." Rae said as a floating eyeball passed them.

"So, where are we headed?" Mammoth asked.

"We need to find Kyd's Mind core. From there, we can convince all of his emotions to stop warring. That's what happens with a reaper demon's Demon Cycle. All of the emotions start to go to war and slowly drive the demon insane." Rae explained.

"Did you have to go through this with your Cycle?" See-more asked.

"Yes, unfortunately it seems my emotions don't get along well enough though, which is why I separate them from each other. It looks like Kyd's get along better, which is why he wouldn't have to separate them into different realms." Rae explained.

As they walked they noticed the islands were closer together and eventually they were on a central sky island. Then they stopped in their tracks as they came over the top of the hill.

When Rae had said war, it was an understatement. This was an apocalypse.

Several thousand Emoticlones of Kyd Wykkyd were battling it out in a free for all. Some of them had managed to get their hands on tanks and aircraft, blasting away the competition while others had just decided to go in swinging their fists.

"Yee-Haw! Now this, is my kind of party!" A Billy said, earning glares from everyone else.

"How many emotions does this chowder-head have?" Gizmo asked.

"He probably has about five thousand. The clones will show the emotions he's currently feeling. So, if he gets mad, they'll all show anger. Right now, his mind is a mess of different emotions and he's slowly going insane.

"Alright, well no sense in wasting time. Let's just go beat them all up, the talk some sense into them!" Mammoth said, taking a step forward.

"You kiddin' me? If we start punching them, they'll just annihilate us." Cyborg said.

"We have to think about this." Robin said.

"Hold on, Mammoth's on to something." BB said.

"What do you mean? Don't you see how many there are?" See-more asked.

"Hear me out. Robin, Starfire, remember that time you two were arguing about who got the last slice of veggie pizza and I stole it while you weren't looking?" BB asked.

"Yes, what is your point?" Starfire asked.

"My point is you two put me in the hospital for three days. If we make Kyd mad enough, he'll forget about fighting himself and come after us." BB said.

"That could actually work. If we get them to chase us, then tell them we were only making him mad to help him, he should stop going insane and at the same time, decide to let us leave peacefully." Raven said.

"And, uh, if he doesn't let us leave peacefully?" A Billy asked with a gulp.

"Then, we run." Another said.

"It's the only plan we've got. Let's go make Kyd mad." Robin said and everyone ran off to go annoy Kyd.

"Hey Kyd!" Mammoth yelled at the top of his lungs. A few of the emotions stopped to look at him.

"What?!" they yelled in unison.

"Remember that time I caught you playing with dolls?!" Mammoth asked.

"THEY WERE NOT DOLLS! THEY WERE ACTION FIGURES!" The emotions yelled and charged at Mammoth, who picked that moment to run away.

"rae and kyd, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jinx yelled, earning a glare from Raven.

All the emotions turned bright red and dogpiled Jinx.

"Your Mother married a mucus troll!" BB yelled.

"SAYS THE LITTLE GREEN SNOT!" The Kyd's yelled and forgot about Jinx.

"You're ears are larger than the rest of your body!" Starfire shouted.

All the emotions stared at each other, question marks over their heads.

"That isn't even a good insult." One shouted.

"We should punish her for wasting our time with her bad jokes!" Another shouted.

All of the emotions suddenly grew wings out of their backs and flew after a screaming Starfire.

"Hey Kyd! Those wings make your butt look big!" A billy said.

"Yeah! And they look like they were made for girls!" another yelled.

Both were dog piled from above.

Kyd was now really angry but some of his emotions were still fighting amongst themselves.

"You're a monster that'll never be a hero!" Robin yelled.

"Dude, harsh!" BB whispered.

"No, look!" Gizmo said.

Kyd was seemingly affected most of all by Robin's comment. His emotions stared at each other in uncertainty.

"I think that did it!" Mammoth said.

Some of the Emotion clones were still fighting with each other.

"We're gonna have to say something really personal!" Cyborg yelled.

Jinx looked down for a second.

"Billy, Mammoth, Gizmo, See-more, follow me." She said.

They all ran after her until they were close to the emotions that were still fighting.

"Kyd, you were never one of us! We were just using you to get our lost things back! You're nothing!" Jinx yelled.

The emotions looked like they were about to cry but some of them still fought.

"What else can we say? That's everything we can think of!" Billy yelled.

"Go back and tell the titans to cover their ears, and then do the same!" See-More yelled.

Everyone gave him confusing stares.

"Do it!" he yelled.

Everyone ran back to tell the titans what to do then See-more turned to face Kyd.

"I'm sorry, buddy." See-More whispered to himself.

"Kyd, you're a freakish monster! Nobody will ever accept you! You'll always be an outcast that nobody wants!" See-More yelled at the top of his lungs.

The emotions apparently had had enough and started to meld into one Kyd.

Everyone stared for a moment before rushing to check on him.

"Kyd, I'm so sorry. We didn't mean any of…" Jinx began but Kyd suddenly lurched forward and grabbed everyone in a hug.

"Thank you. I know you didn't mean it" he whispered.

Everyone was surprised by the hug but they nervously returned it.

"Alright, let me get you guys back." Kyd said and everyone found themselves back in the garage.

After Kyd thanked everyone and apologized to Titans east again Robin set them up In Titans tower and everything seemed to go back to normal (normal for the Titans.)

"You know, I was expecting more from that." A billy said from the couch in the common room.

"Dude, did you really just say that?" BB asked.

"Hey, don't get us wrong. That little adventure was plenty weird but I was expecting a more drastic-like change in Kyd. Maybe claws, or wings or…" A Billy began but a yell from Kyd cut him off.

Everyone turned to see Kyd on the floor next to the bar, clutching his stomach.

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT, DIDN'T YOU?" BB yelled.

Everyone tried to get Kyd up but he held a hand away from them.

"He's right, everyone move to the far corners of the room." Raven said.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the countertop. Then another hand appeared. Then Kyd Wykkyd stood up and everyone gasped.

Kyd looked mostly the same but he had sprouted two jet black, leathery, wings from his back.

"Will this work?" Kyd asked, admiring his new wings.

**End Note: Just so you know, The book Raven read from said that Kyd is more powerful than Trigon. I understand some people will think this is a story breaker but he's the same species as Raven, who defeated Trigon. So Kyd is basically on the same level as Raven.**


	5. Chapter 5: Uh-Oh

It had been a few days since Kyd had gotten his wings and he seemed to love them. He spent every minute he could out flying or practicing his magic or combat skills.

Everyone also noticed he was much stronger and faster than before but the problem came in when Kyd realized he couldn't get through his door.

After Raven taught him how to get the wings to shrink back into him Kyd had abandoned his cape for the new wings.

"You sure man? that thing gives you your ability to teleport." See-more warned.

"Not really, I was just using it as a focus. The wings will work just as well if I cover my body with them." Kyd had said, folding the wings in front of him and teleporting to prove his point.

Nothing exciting had happened for a while and Kyd took the opportunity to go get some new spell books. He soon found himself outside Raven's door, dreading her grumpiness.

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

"What?" Raven asked, holding the door slightly open.

"Hey Raven, I was wondering if you knew any good places where I could find some new Spell books. I'm not looking for anything specific, just something to read I guess." Kyd said.

"There's an old shop I sometimes check out called "Arcane Principles". Check the phonebook for the address." Raven said and slammed the door.

"Uh, thanks." Kyd whispered to himself.

He went to go get the phonebook when he bumped into Robin.

"Hey Robin, could I talk to you for a sec?" Kyd asked.

"Yeah, sure. What's the problem?" Robin asked as he followed Kyd to the computer core.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I get the feeling Raven doesn't like me." Kyd said as he searched the shelves and desks for the phonebook.

"Raven isn't the most social of people." Robin said with a grin.

"I know but ever since I got here I can almost feel dislike coming off her, comes with being a mind reader I guess." Kyd said.

"You're a mind reader?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, from what I've heard from everybody else Raven's more attuned to emotions and I can sense thoughts more easily but I can do emotions as well. Don't worry; I can switch it off quite easily. I won't end up learning any embarrassing secrets or anything by accident. Also I can do memories but that's harder. But I wanted to ask, did I do something that would tick Raven off?" Kyd explained, still unable to find the phonebook.

"Apart from stealing her stuff and dumping oil on her head, nothing I can think of. What are you looking for?" Robin said with a small smile.

"I chanced asking Raven if there was anywhere I could find some spell books. All I got was a name "Arcane Principles." Some people will name their shops anything. I can't find the phonebook and apparently, some people have a fear of writing an address down…" Kyd said as he plopped himself onto a desk.

Robin just laughed.

"She'll warm up to you. She's probably just still suspicious of you guys." Robin said

"You have a point, still I can't shake the feeling it was something else." Kyd said with a shrug.

"Well, you'll have to see what happens. The phonebook is in the Cabinet under the T.V. I'll see you later." Robin said and left.

Kyd soon found himself looking through the phonebook and address book. He'd just written down the address when an explosion rocked the building.

Before he could guess where it came from Gizmo, BB, Cyborg, and Mammoth all came into the Common Room, covered in dust.

"Should I ask or would you rather I say nothing?" Kyd asked.

"Green Bean over there set off a whole pouch of my explosive arrows." Speedy said as he walked in covered in ash, followed by the rest Of Titans East.

"It's not my fault you left them all over the floor!" BB said defensively.

"He put up a sign! "Do not walk here, arrow maintenance!" Now I look like an overcooked fish stick because you can't read!" Aqualad said.

"I can read! I just choose not to!" BB said

Soon an argument broke out with everyone but Kyd about to tear each other apart.

Kyd decided to postpone his trip to the book shop so he could watch the show. He was tempted to slip heavy objects into everyone's hands and let them go from there but he didn't get the chance.

"QUIET! I can hear you from my room!" Raven yelled.

Everyone shut up but Kyd couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked, stepping closer to him.

"Oh nothing, it's just Ironic that everyone is ready to kill each other over a little dust and then they all shut up when you come in." Kyd said, not quite realizing that Raven could take offense.

"Oh, so that's it? Everybody's scared of Freaky Raven and you find it funny?" Raven asked.

"Not really, no. I didn't mean to imply anything; I'm just amazed that you got them to shut up so fast." Kyd said calmly.

Raven smirked.

"Nice save there, Batman Knock-off." Raven said as she turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you please repeat that?" Kyd said, no longer leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I called you a Batman knockoff. For a guy with such big ears you really have a hard time listening, don't you?" Raven said without turning.

"You know Raven; I understand that you don't like it when people interrupt your meditation but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't resort to calling me names." Kyd said, trying to keep calm.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop acting like a big-shot." Raven said.

Kyd put two and two together pretty quickly.

"Ah, I get it. You're upset because you're not the only magic user in the Titans anymore." Kyd said.

"You're not a…" Raven began.

"Don't tell me I'm not a Titan, I've got the badge to prove it." Kyd stopped her in her tracks.

"How did you…?" Raven began

"Do that? You're not the only mind reader around here. You read emotions; I read thoughts, memories and emotions. I can tell what you think about me and I don't think you're being very mature here." Kyd said.

"Look, I don't care what you think about me. And just so you know, I also don't care if you're a demon or not. You're acting like a big shot and I know you're not as tough as you think. I've beaten you plenty of times." Raven said.

"You had your demon cycle before me; I could damn-well smell it on you. I seem to remember you only won by an inch when we fought before. Now I've had my cycle too. The playing field's been evened. If you want to prove a point then go ahead, try your best to drill me into the Sand outside." Kyd said.

Everyone stared at Raven for a while then she answered.

"This'll be easy. You're not half as good as you think you are." Raven said and shouldered past him as she went outside to wait for him.

"Kyd, you have no idea what Raven can do when she's mad and I'd say you just made her really, really mad." Cyborg said.

"I'm not very happy right now either." Kyd said simply.

"Wow boy! Cyborg, I'm gonna tell you a secret pardner." Billy said, leaning against Cy.

"What's that?" Cy asked.

"Raven don't stand a chance." Another billy said.


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance, Um, Kind Of

**YOU NEED TO READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!  
THIS IS IMPORTANT!  
I AM SERIOUS!**

**READ THIS NOTE!**

FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**I am currently praying to the gods of Fan Fiction that you read that message. Anyway, The new chapter is up but I've got some good news for you guys. I haven't gotten writers block but I'm stuck in a state of indecision with a few things. Send me a message telling me who you want me to pair with who and I will give your request VERY HEAVY CONSIDERATION AND I WILL ALSO USE CAPITAL LETTERS EXCESSIVELY TO SHOW MY THANKS! Any pairing whatsoever, even if you want to send me an OC That is chilled. One thing though, I will not do gay or lesbian pairings for a few reason. Let me explain.**

**Number one, I am trying to avoid any serious sex scenes and if I were to say, make star fire and Raven like each other, there would be no way to avoid having to rate this story up to M because just mentioning a person's sexual orientation is kinda M. If I'm wrong about the rating thing then by all means tell me in a PM,let me double check it on the forums and I will consider it as seriously as any other Pairing.**

**I might just not add any pairings and have a no romance story, up to the readers i guess.**

**One more thing, Kyd wykkyd is a mysterious dude and i'm trying to figure out if his past should resurface at some point. For any of you who have played The Assassin's Creed Game, i'm considering making him part of the brotherhood. If you have any others ideas or suggestions for anything at all. PM me and I'll take a look-see.**

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR THE PUPPY GETS IT!**

BB had gotten the bright idea to go call all the titans. He'd much such a fuss out of the "Demon Brawl" that even speedy had rushed to see the show.

Soon everyone was seated on rocks around the training ground and Billy had even gone as far to clone himself to his limit to create a whole crowd of cheering cowboys.

Soon Raven and Kyd were facing each other from opposite ends of the sparring ring.

Robin wasn't sure about letting the two of them fight when they were angry enough to tear each other's heads off put after some persuasion and bribery with an improved engine for the R-cycle, courtesy of Cyborg, he allowed it.

Soon BB was in the middle of the sparring ring, the robotic console giving off sound effects that you'd find in a wrestling match.

"Goof afternoon, ladies and gentlemen!" he yelled into his microphone, wearing ref's clothes.

"We've got a very special treat for you today! Allow me to introduce your fighters! In the red corner we have the winged warrior, the one man doom machine, the crown prince of ouch, the red-eyed pain train, the jumbo can of hurt sauce, KYD WYKKYD!" BB yelled.

Everyone gave a loud cheer, even Robin.

"And in the blue Corner, the cloaked crusader, the blue-wearing butt kicker, the lady of gravestones, the queen of mean, the chick who can move objects with her mind, RAVEN!

Another round of cheers was heard.

"I want a good, dirty fight. Everything is allowed and the first fighter to be knocked unconscious will be declared the loser. If one contestant were to kill the other, he or she would be punished by a round of angry "boos"!" BB announced.

Everyone booed in demonstration, except for Robin who quickly fixed up the rules.

"Ahem, I meant to say no use of lethal force is allowed." BB said, having just been giving a fresh black eye.

"There's nothing left to say, folks! LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" BB yelled and quickly got to the safety of the side-lines.

Raven wasted no time in grabbing a few rocks with here telekinesis and hurling them at Kyd, who was airborne within moments.

Kyd dodged a few more barrages of rocks and then teleported behind Raven.

She knew he would wind up behind her sometime and was ready for him. She kicked out at him but he swiftly teleported behind her again while her foot was still mid-air. He somehow managed to grab her hands and handcuff them together.

She was stunned for a moment but her hands began to glow and they melted away.

"Think again." She said.

"Okay" Kyd said as he teleported about thirty feet away. He started casting a spell and dodged Raven's rocks before she could stop him.

Suddenly a large explosion emanated from Kyd and when the smoke cleared there were several skeleton soldiers wielding rusty swords behind him.

"Charge!" Kyd yelled

The skeletons suddenly rushed forward and forced Raven to go airborne. She knew they'd be overpowered if she landed and Kyd was better in the air.

She didn't see him though.

Suddenly he rammed into her from behind and they both tumbled towards the ground.

The skeletons cleared to let them land and then surrounded them in a circle, ready to help their master.

On of Kyd's wings was bent and Raven looked a little damaged as well from their fall.

Since they were both effectively grounded the fight soon turned into a hand to hand brawl. Raven seemed to be winning until Kyd pulled a packet of powder out and smashed it into the ground, blind them both.

"Cheap trick!" Raven shouted as she coughed.

"Good thing I've got big ears. I don't need to see you to fight you." Kyd snickered.

Kyd swept his leg under Raven's leg and she landed on the ground with a thud.

Before he could knock her out, though, she sent a wave of fire burning out away from her.

Kyd dodged in time but his skeletons were incinerated.

They both started shooting fireballs at each other, neither one having much success.

BB had seen enough and blew his whistle.

"Foul! No use of lethal force is allowed! Time out!" BB said.

Both of them ignored him and everyone watching got tense.

"Guys, stop!" Robin yelled.

Kyd was the only one who gave much response. He didn't put his guard down but stopped shooting fireballs and kept a defensive stance.

Raven took a little longer to cool down but eventually they were not fighting anymore and drenched in sweat. Kyd limped up to Raven, limping from a burn on his leg.

"Look, Raven. I understand I'm asking a lot for you to trust me. I know that this is a big adjustment for you and I'm sorry if I came across as thinking I'm a big shot or something. I've never thought I was better than you. To be honest, you gave me quite a thrashing.

Can we both agree to try to tolerate each other?" Kyd asked, extending a hand.

After a few moments of uncertainty Raven cautiously shook it.

"Peace?" Kyd asked.

"Alright, I guess we should at least get decent reasons to hate each other before we start trying to kill one another." Raven said.

"I think we should cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, let's just focus on not hating each other." Kyd said.

Raven simply nodded and they walked back to the stands, or in Kyd's case, limped.

After a few explanations everyone seemed to relish the idea of peace between the two.

Suddenly a small drop of blood landed on the floor at Kyd's feet. He looked down and noticed the scorching on his leg. Without saying a word, he sat down on a rock and did a brief examination.

By now everyone had noticed the damage and Starfire had rushed to get the first aid kit.

"I've got it covered." Kyd said and, before anyone could stop him, tore the charred leather of his costume off of his skin. Although, some of it had been burned into his skin and everyone gasped as they saw bits of his charred skin hanging off his costume. Blood poured out of his leg and made small puddles in the sand.

Robin began to stutter something but Kyd held a hand up.

"I've dealt with worse." He said simply and repeated the procedure on his other leg, making everyone unconsciously flinch with the look of pain on his face.

He started chanting a few healing spells and after a while most of his skin was healed and he made a new pair of pants appear out of thin air.

"Well, now that Raven and I settled our differences through deadly combat, who's hungry?" Kyd asked.

Nobody answered.

"Aw, come on, Don't tell me a little bit of gory flesh being burnt into my clothing made you lose your appetites." Kyd joked.

Everyone visibly shivered


End file.
